Dougal Agni Kais
Agni Kais 'Dougal '(AKM051) was born into a pack called the Agni Kais on April 9, 2013. His parents were Zuko the alpha male and Toph the Alpha female. He was born with two brothers named Zarathustra(AKM052) and Aurinko(AKM053), and one sister named Linn(AKF050). They all reached the adulthood and in winter of 2013 he went roving along with his older brothers Allomere, Roghan Josh, Noatak and his two litter mate brothers. They visited the Jackals but were unsuccessful, then they roved at a wild pack and Aurinko managed to mate with a female. A week later they returned to the Agni Kais. At the end of fall his brother Zarathustra left the pack in search of a mate, him and Aurinko followed. Roving male-Agni Kai Brothers They wandered around different lands but were chased away, they stalked the Young Ones but also were chased off several times. Days later they found the new member of the Young Ones referred to as Nimrod, he tried to chase them off but they didnt leave and violently attacked Nimrod until the point of the poor fellow being left with terrible wounds. Moments later the pack approached and chased them off. Dougal was caught by the alpha male Ash and then was given a furious beating. His brother Zarathustra mated with one of the subordinate females. After a few days they visited the Young Ones again and were chased off in different directions, Dougal and Aurinko split from Zarathustra. Soon after Dougal rencountered Zarathustra. It was already mid December and the males were still roving so the group of rovers got known as the 'Agni Kai Brothers'. They found a female named Rhian. Rascals Rhian stayed with the males and a new pack, the Rascals was formed, Zarathustra and Rhian became the dominant pair. Soon Rhian got in heat so Dougal and Aurinko left the pair alone and resumed roving. Few weeks later they returned. In spring eight pups were born, sadly two of them died. With Rhian's disappearance a new female named Vixen had taken the alpha female role. Dougal and Shadow were left to babysit the pups, a Commando patroling group tresspased into their territory and attacked the den. Dougal and Shadow protected the pups with their lives, Shadow blocked the entrance while Dougal fought two males, as a result getting badly injured. Soon the pack approached and chased them off. Days later the pack went on hunting and as usual Dougal was left babysitting the pups. Houston, who was kicked out, made a surprise visit at the den. Dougal hesitated about what to do but then he chased the female knowing the alphas didn't want her near. Dougal managed to catch up to her, but strangely Houston began to play with him showing a friendly display. Later on both wolves began to play and show affection towards each other, Dougal had forgotten his job of babysitter. While he was having a good time with Houston, the pack had already returned from hunting. The pack called for him and he left Houston, Dougal approached covered with Houston's scent. He greeted the pack that was completely unaware of his encounter with Houston, then after clearing the female's scent off, he settled down ready to sleep. The next day the alphas went on patroling along with Aurinko, Dougal stayed babysitting as he usually did. Again Houston appeared around the pack's land and Dougal followed her off, both wolves spent some time play fighting and grooming each other. Later Dougal returned to the den site, but Shadow and Aurinko were not very happy to see him, because he left to meet with an evicted female when he was supposed to be babysitting. He put his tail between legs and lowered to the ground, but this wasnt enough for the beta and both males ended up into a violent fight for power. Aurinko was weak at that moment and Dougal turned out to be the winner forcing him into submission. Dougal eventually became the new beta of the Rascals, however he still wanted to meet with Houston but now with the new duties as beta that would be more difficult. However Dougal was unable to keep his status as he constantly sneaked off to meet with Houston and couldn't handle the duties of a beta male. They were caught by the alpha pair and Zarathustra gave Dougal a good beating, although he showed submission he was kicked out of the pack. In his days of exile Dougal was forced to feed on scraps or small preys, he wandered in other pack's territories and was chased. Once he entered Sequoia territory and found Houston who was about to be attacked by the Sequoia. Dougal immediatly ran in between the cross-fire, and was chased by the Sequoia allowing Houston to run off. Later the two wolves re-encountered and attempted to rejoin the Rascals. Both Dougal and Houston were attacked, though she showed submission Houston was chased off. Dougal received a good beating from his brother but was eventually allowed to rejoin, leaving Houston on her own. The next day after rejoining the Rascals, Houston appeared at the den site. The two wolves wandered away from the den site when Dougal was supposed to be babyitting which ment the pups were left defencless. Dougal and Houston spent some time together at a carcass before Dougal got a bad feeling and returned to the den site. When Dougal arrived he found that the pups had wandered away and that Shadow had also found out about his dissapearance. Dougal immediatly went in search of the missing pups. He eventually found the and Shadow who was trying to get a bear away from the pups. When the bear went to hit Shadow with a deadly blow Dougal leaped forward and took the blow instead. After getting hit the rest of the pack arrived and chased off the bear. The pack was not severly hurt but Dougal had recieved large gashes on his side. Shadow helped him back to the den site were he rested no longer away from the pack. A few months later Houston was allowed to rejoin the Rascals, however Dougal showed indifferent at her return. Once it was mating season the two started to show affection again and eventually wandered away to mate. However after some time they were found by the alpha pair, Dougal was kicked out and Houston was allowed to stay. Family Mother: Toph Father: Zuko Sisters: Linn Brothers: Zarathustra and Aurinko. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Agni Kai Wolves Category:Rascals Wolves Category:Role Play Characters